MRAM devices have become the subject of increasing interest, in view of the discovery of magnetic tunnel junctions having a strong magnetoresistance at ambient temperatures. MRAM devices offer a number of benefits, such as faster speed of writing and reading, non-volatility, and insensitivity to ionizing radiations. Consequently, MRAM devices are increasingly replacing memory devices that are based on a charge state of a capacitor, such as dynamic random access memory devices and flash memory devices.
It is against this background that a need arose to develop the apparatus, system, and method described herein.